Simba and Nala:A love story
by x Evi x
Summary: Nala finds Simba in the jungle.Their love relatinship turns into an argument about Simba's return.Nala wants Simba to go back to help the Pride Lands to end his uncle Scar's horrible reign.At first he refuses to come back,but then he goes back.And love 2.


**SIMBA & NALA: A LOVE STORY**

Chapter 1:Coming back

After the little romance between Simba and Nala,they went for a walk through the were both happy that they are finally was just fine until Nala started a conversation about the Pride Lands and about that „you should be king" didn't like that,because he thought that his responsibilities as king are in the past now and he was just keep saying that past isn't important.

„I can't go back!" –said Simba.

„Why?"-asked Nala.

„You just wouldn't understand!"-he replied.

„What wouldn't I understand?"-she asked confused.

„It doesn't matter! Hakuna matata!"-said Simba.

„What? But Simba it's your responsibility!"-cried Nala.

„But how about you? You left!"-he asked.

„I left because I wanted to find help! And then I found you! Don't you understand?You are our only hope!"-she replied.

„Sorry."-he said.

„What happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember!"-she said.

„You're right.I'm not. Now,are you satisfied?"-Simba said.

„No! Just disappointed!"-Nala said.

„You now,you're starting to sound like my father!"-he said.

„Good,at least one of us does!"-she replied.

„Listen! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"-he said angrily.

„I would if you just tell me!"-Nala said.

„Forget it!"-he shouted.

„Fine!"-she replied.

After the old baboon Rafiki has showed up and learned Simba a good lesson,he finally decided to go back to his home and become the king of the Pride next morning Nala heard about the fantastic news and ran away to find friends Timon and Pumbaa have come too.

Chapter 2:Simba confronts Scar

„I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. It really looks terrible."-apologised Simba.

„Oh,it's okay.I'm just glad to see you again here with me,ready to get the kingdom back."-she replied with a smile.

„I have a plan! You guys get the hyenas away from me and..." Before he could finish Timon enterupted him:

„What do you want us to do? Shall I dress a skirt and dance hula?"-Timon asked sarcastic.

„That would be nice."-smiled Simba „Now go,I don't have much time!"

„Okay here is the rest of the plan. You go find the lionesses and I'll find Scar.

Nala just shaked her head and has gone away to find them.

Simba's job was easy. He found Scar hitting his Mom,then he striked and wanted to get the kingdom back without blood,but Scar wanted it all on the hard way. They fought on the rock,then a big fire appeared in the african savannah. They were fighting for life,both of them. Scar was just preparing to jump on Simba and end his life,but Simba kicked him with his back leg. He fell on the hard ground under the bigger one on which they were hyenas came then with their crowling stomachs and ended his life fight was finally over,and it started to rain,like it was washing all bad things Scar did. Rafiki called Simba to roar on the edge of the Pride Rock. But before he could go his Mum nuzzled him,and then Nala as was proudly roaring on the was the sign that Scar's ruling the Pride Lands was over.

Chapter 3:Simba's surprise

After the rain has washed all the pain Scar caused,Sarabi,Simba's mother,called him for a wanted to talk about her son about a few decisions a King must have.

„And have you decided who your Queen will be?"-asked Sarabi with a smile on her face.

„I have thought about it,you know,and I have an idea,but I'm afraid to that she will refuse me."-replied Simba.

„Simba,don't be afraid,you must be brave to propose that lucky lioness. Just believe in yourself. And could you tell your Mum who she is?"-smiled Sarabi at her son.

„Okay,thanks well,you'll see,and I think that you'll be happy with my choice."-said Simba.

„Well..Why don't you go and ask her now?You'll be less nervous."-Sarabi said.

„I'm not nervous Mum. Maybe you're right. I will ask her as soon as I find her."-Simba said.

I think we all know who that lioness might ! It was Nala! Simba was searching for her around the Pride Lands. He has found her soon.

„Nala we need to talk."-said Simba with a serious tone.

„Okay,what do you want to talk about?"-asked Nala.

„Well..the subject is..us."-replied Simba nervously.

„Why are you so nervous?"-smiled Nala.

„Because..uhm..Beacause I..I.."-he stuttered.

„Oh,never mind my question,go ahead with your conversation."-she said.

„Oh..Well..I don't know..where to start..Hmm.."-he started the stuttering again.

„Simba why are you stuttering like this?"-asked Nala.

„I want to ask you a serious question,that's what I'm nervous about. I can't help it."-he said.

„You know you can tell me everything! Please go ahead with the question,I'm curious."-she smiled.

„Okay..well..Would you like to be my Queen? I really like you,It's like love on the first sight..You know what I mean,don't you? I'm trying to say that I love you and that I want to spend my life with you."-he said nervously.

„Are..are you proposing me?"-asked Nala nervously with her heart beating fast.

„Well..yes,I'm kind'a doing it. If you don't like me I can understan..."-started Simba.

„Firstly stop saying „well" and secondly I loved you my whole life as I do now and I really want to marry you,but I just got nervous to tell you that you are the love of my life."-said Nala.

„Does that mean yes?"-asked Simba with a shy smile on his face.

„Of course silly! I love you!"-said Nala kissing him.

„When do you want to marry me?"-he asked her.

„I think both of us are tired today,but I want to do it as soon as possible because my excitement is growing at the moment."-she replied.

„Do you want to do it tomorrow?"-asked Simba shyly.

„As you say my ,I still can't believe that you proposed me like that!"-she began to laugh.

„Well, sorry about my stuttering."-he said.

„You're so cute when you blush."-she smiled at him.

„I did blush? Oh,God I'm so embarrased now hah!Come on,let's go to the cave!"-he said with a big smile.

„Okay,my beloved King!"-she said with a soft voice.

Chapter 4:Marriage

Simba has been pacing around when Nala came out prepared with their mothers.

„Are you two ready?"-asked Sarabi.

„I guess."-said Simba.

„Well,I am. Where's Rafiki?"-said Nala.

„He'll be right here sweetheart,don't worry."-said Sarafina to her daughter.

„Okay Mum,I'm just nervous."-said Nala.

„Simba stop pacing around,that won't make your nervous mood disappear!"-said Sarabi.

„Sorry Mum,but I can't help it,I always do there is Rafiki!"-said Simba.

„Is de young couple redy?"-asked the old baboon.

„Sure we are!"-they said.

Rafiki blessed the couple and pointed with his finger at the edge of the Pride Rock. Simba and Nala knew that they should roar together on the edge of the that they were happy and nuzzled each lionesses have gone for a hunt,but they left the young couple alone.

„Do you want to have some fun?"-asked Simba „We can do whatever we want here!"

„I know what you're thinking it's my first time."-replied Nala.

„If you're not ready I can understand the way it's my first time,too."-said Simba.

„I'm ready since we rolled down that hill in the jungle!"-she said with a voice full of excitement.

„Me 's do it then! I'm asking just for your permission,honey!"-he replied.

„I give you the permission,love!"-she said.

They had a night full of excitement and of course full of days passed after they love adventure.

Chapter 5:Pregnancy

Nala got that night pregnant,but she didn't know it,until Sarafina has found it out.

„Oh my gosh, Nala!You're pregnant!"-said Sarafina with her voice full of excitement and joy.

„But how could it happen?How do you know that?"-asked Nala confused.

„Well,I don't know what you and Simba were doing that night when we left you alone.I know it because something is kicking you gently on your stomach."-said Sarafina.

„Yeah.I wondered in the morning what that was,I thought I got sick."-replied Nala.

„No,that feeling sick is just a symptom of pregnancy. I'm so happy for you guys."-said Sarafina.

„I'm happy too,but I'm worried how is Simba going to you tell that happy news to Sarabi? I'm going to find him."-said Nala.

„I'm sure he's going to be very happy.I will sweetheart,take care of you and don't injure yourself!"-Sarafina warned her daughter.

„I'm not a cub anymore!"-said Nala with a smile.

Nala was searching for Simba and found him at the waterhole solving the problem of two fighting saw her coming through the grass and told Zazu to try to break the fight up while he's talking with saw a worried look on her face and was wondering what was going on.

„Hey honey,what's the matter? You look worried."-he said.

„Actually,I'm really happy,but..Oh nothing you must find out,I must to tell you something,can you give me a few minutes?"-she said.

„Okay,go ahead,tell me."-he said with a smile.

„After you left I felt something gently kicking my stomach. I was worried I was sick so I called my Mum to ask her what's going on and she told me that I'm..I'm pregnant."-she said.

„You're what?"-Simba asked surprised.

„I'm pregnant! We are going to become parents!Aren't you happy?"-she asked carefully.

„Nala I am thrilled!It's true that I'm schocked,but I'm very happy!"-he told her licking her on the cheek.

„I'm glad you like the news! When you're done here come to that place where we always are,I want to spend time with you!"-she said.

„I'd like to! I'll finish this as fast as possible so that I can be with you!"-he replied.

„Well,handsome see you later!"-she said.

Simba and Nala were very happy that they will become parents and just couldn't wait for the birth of their firstborn cub.

THE END.

HOW DID YOU LIKE THE STORY? PLEASE I'M CURIOUS ABOUT YOUR OPINIONS,PLEASE COMMENT OR GIVE ME A SIGN IF YOU LIKED THE STORY! I'LL PUT SOME NEW STORIES SOON,I PROMISE!


End file.
